Lola Martinez
' Lola Martinez '(age 14-16; played by Victoria Justice in seasons 2-4) is an aspiring movie star who came to PCA after Dana moved out in season two episode "Back to PCA"; Lola became the new roommate of Zoey, Nicole and (later in season three) Quinn. As an acting exercise, Lola pretended to be a "freaky goth chick" on her first day at PCA, frightening Zoey and Nicole to the point where they wish to sleep in tents outdoors, rather than share a room with her. They hear a phone call that reveals the truth that she was simply acting, and in the morning, stage a fight to show her they can also act. Lola is dedicated to her dream of becoming a famous Hollywood actress, and confident of winning an Oscar by her 19th birthday. Her true acting talent came apparent in "Girls Will Be Boys", when she fooled Chase and Logan into thinking she was male, in order to make the point that young men do not behave differently when girls are around. She is overly confident in that dream in "Son of a Dean," by thinking she will win the raffle to the movie premiere of "Peaches n' Cream" because, according to her, it is her "destiny." She is not exactly a hard worker, she uses acting as a way to avoid what she finds is unnecessary to her future career (such as contributing in a time capsule project, which she acted to Mr. Bender, so she could still get credit for it, but learned her lesson in the end). In "Lola Likes Chase", she dated Chase briefly after she developed a crush on him, during a revision session when he was tutoring her for her biology exam. They dated throughout the episode, but split up, when Lola was convinced that it was not working as she felt he had feelings for someone else. Zoey was rather freaked out by the fact that they were dating, she said that it was because she did not want either of them to get hurt, but Nicole suspected it maybe due to other reasons, which may have been that she had feelings for Chase herself. Lola really loves to talk; she loses her voice in "Quarantine," after practicing her scream too much for a part in a play. This makes the rest of the gang very happy, because they are all cooped up in the girls' dorm room, and get fed up with her screaming all the time. She can talk in a very convincing British accent, as shown in "Dance Contest," when practicing for a play, but often pretends (lies) to get boys. She possesses a phobia of people in big costumes, due to an accident with a man in giant hot dog costume that took place when she was younger, as revealed in "Zoey's Balloon." Strangely, she did not freak out at Quinn's "Alpaca Party" in "Quinn's Alpaca," even though Mark was in a big aardvark costume. She also can tell if a boy is a good kisser by watching him eat an apple, but it is never shown exactly how she does this. Her crush, Lafe, from "Curse of PCA," appears to be identified by Lola as a "good kisser." In "The Favor Chain", it was revealed by Dustin that all of the guys in his class think she is hot, which is why he wanted Zoey to get her to be his magician's assistant, because it will make him win, however she was supposed to be babysitting Mr. Bender's son at that same time. Lola seems to have the strongest dislike for Logan out of all the female characters due to his cockiness and chauvinistic behavior, as evidenced in "Rollercoaster", when she throws Logan's cheeseburger into the school fountain when he wasn't looking to mess with him and when Lola eagerly shoots a spitball at Logan after she and Zoey find out that Michael tied Logan up and hung him upside-down from the ceiling for telling everyone on campus about his fear of rollercoasters, she also makes a few other insults at Logan's expense sporadically during her run on the series. Lola and Zoey compete in a beauty pageant in "Miss PCA", and after being influenced by Logan, that Zoey will sabotage her chances, she gets frustrated and accuses Zoey of this (even though Zoey did nothing wrong), so she and Zoey have a fight. On the day of the pageant, they are still fighting, but they realize that they have been being stupid, and end up having a mud fight, which also ends up involving Logan. In the episode "Vince is Back," it is revealed that Lola likes Vince, who has come back to PCA after being expelled. She kisses Vince four times, after she finds out that he has changed. It is then clear that the two are dating. Vince is also in her yoga class. She and Vince also always like to constantly make out. In "Walk-A-Thon", it is seen that Lola also enjoys knitting, but is terrible at it, and she forgets to put in a headhole when knitting a sweater, as shown when she forces Stacey to try it on. In the series finale "Chasing Zoey", Vince takes Lola out to dinner before the prom, promising her, that they will be at the prom late like she wanted, but earlier than 8:30 p.m. On the way back from the restaurant, the taxi driver quits his job and throws away the keys, so they are stranded in the dark and have no clue where they are. Her dress gets ruined and they get scared by a rat that Vince found in an old guitar. Eventually, they meet some of PCA nerds (originally seen in "The Favor Chain") and follow them back to PCA, and arrive back to the prom just in time. In the episode "Zoey's Tutor", she was hit in the head by a plasma bolt and she then became briefly unconscious. Although her name is Lola Martinez in the series, on the Pacific Coast Academy website in her section "Lolascopes," her name is Lola Camacho. Lola appears in 50 of 65 episodes throughout the series, having joined the series in season two, though was absent for the season two episode "Haunted House" and the season three episode "PCA Confidential". In "PCA Confidential", she only appeared in flashbacks from the past, as did many other characters. Lola appears in 50 of 65 episodes throughout the series, having joined the series in season two, though was absent for the season two episode "Haunted House" and the season three episode "PCA Confidential". In "PCA Confidential", she only appeared in flashbacks from the past, as did many other characters. Category:Victoriapedia Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters